lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (List of units)
This is a list of the units and heroes from the game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth. *D stands for d'amage, A stands for '''a'rmor, S stands for 's'peed, E stands for 'e'xperience, EP stands for [[Elfstone|'E'''venstar]] '''P'ower and OP stands for [[One Ring|'O'''ne Ring]] '''P'ower. *The (xxxx-xxxx-xx-x) before each normal unit represents (cost without price lowering)-(health at level 1)-(command point cost)-(level of building needed to produce). *The (xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xx) before each hero represents (price)-(health at level 1)-(melee attack at level 1)-(ranged attack at level 1). *When a hero mounts a horse or switches to ranged or melee attack, the hero also gets the associated strengths and weaknesses for as long as the change is effective. *A '''(p) indicates that the ability is a p'assive ability. *A '(t) indicates that the ability works for a limited amount of t'ime. *A '® indicates that the ability affects a certain r'adius around the hero. *A '© indicates that the ability affects a certain c'hosen radius. Overall *'Normal infantry (sword bearing infantry) is strong against siege weapons but vulnerable against cavalry and beasts. When combined with archers or cavalry they will be positioned in the front. All these units (except those of Mordor) can be upgraded with Heavy Armor and Forged Blades. *'Archers' are vulnerable against cavalry and beasts but are strong against pikemen as they are slow. When combined with normal infantry or pikemen they will be positioned in the back. All these units (except Haradrim Lancers) can be upgraded with Fire Arrows and this makes them strong against Siege Weapons and some buildings. *'Pikemen' are infantry bearing spears, they are strong against cavalry and trolls but vulnerable against archers (except Gondor Tower Guards). When combined with archers they will be positioned in the front. All these units (except those of Mordor) can be upgraded with Heavy Armor and Forged Blades. *'Cavalry' are fast due to their mounts and are strong against infantry and vulnerable against Pikemen and beasts. They can all form Wedge Formation. When combined with normal infantry they will be positioned in the back. All these units (except Rohirrim Horse Archers) can be upgraded with Forged Blades. *'Beasts' (trolls, ents and Mûmakil) are strong against buildings and all infantry and cavalry but very vulnerable to fire. In the Mordor army all (except trolls) can mount the Mûmakil. *'Flying Animals' (Fell Beast and Eagles) are strong against all ground troops, but are very vulnerable against ranged attacks and even more against Fire attacks. *'Siege Weapons' are strong against buildings and ranged ones against infantry but vulnerable against normal infantry and to fire. *'Heroes' are strong against all other classes but most of all against Beasts and Siege Weapons. Upgrades and formations Upgrades °Purchasing Banner Carrier makes level 1 units to be level 2 and thus giving them veterancy. Formations Rohan The Rohan Army focusses mainly on its strong cavalry and has only one, very weak, infantry unit. They also have Elven Archers, who are strong archers and when using their swords medium swordsmen. They have no Siege Weapons. All their units are fairly cheap. Farm *(x100-xx40-10-1) Rohan Peasants: Rohan's basic foot infantry unit. Relatively weak and not much use other than repairing damaged gates. They can be enhanced with the 'Arm Peasants' EP (giving them swords). They can be combined with Yeomen Archers and Rohirrim. Archery Range *(x300-xx80-15-1) Yeomen Archers: Rohan's basic archer unit. Weaker than the elven counterpart, but definitely useful for defending the base. They can be combined with Rohan Peasants. *(x700-x160-20-2) Elven Archers: A stronger archer unit that can change into using swords, they can hide in forests when they are not moving.. They can combine with other Elven Archers so that one unit using swords is in front and one unit using bows are in the back. Stables *(x600-x140-20-1) Rohirrim: The cavalry of Rohan, they can be combined with Rohan Peasants, though this greatly lowers their speed. *(1000-x200-20-1) Rohirrim Horse Archers: The archer form of the Rohirrim. Summonable *(x3EP-x160-xx-x) Elven Archers: Three battalions of five Elven Archers. *(x8EP-2000-xx-x) Ents: Four ents that can destroy buildings and many enemies. They are very vulnerable against fire and will keep losing health until they reach water. *(10EP-2000-xx-x) Army of the Dead: Six battalions of sixteen Dead Men. Heroes Éomer (1200-1200-xx40-xx) Nephew to King Théoden and later self King of Rohan, he is a great horselord. Théoden (1200-x800-xx50-xx) King of Rohan but slain by the Witch King at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and a great horselord. Éowyn (1200-x800-xx40-xx) Shield Maiden of Rohan and a fierce warrior. Treebeard (2000-5000-x600-600) Leader of the Ents and one of the oldest beings on Middle-earth. Only available in Isengard mission. Merry (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Master of Buckland. °In the campaign only after the Lothlórien mission. Aragorn (3000-1500-x100-xx) The King of the West, he is a master swordsman and the heir to Isildur and Númenor. When the EP 'Andúril' is bougt Aragorn gets D+100%. Legolas (3000-1000-xx40-60) An Sindarin elf of the Woodland Realm, he is a master archer and can fight with knives as well. Gimli (2500-2000-xx60-xx) Son of Glóin and a master axe fighter, later to become Lord of the Glittering Caves. Gondor The Gondor Army has a weak infantry and archer unit, who both have a kind of elite form. They have strong cavalry and the mighty Trebuchet for siege. Their units are most based on defense and are all relatively expensive. Barracks *(x100-x100-10-1) Gondor Soldiers: The basic infantry unit of the Gondor Army. The can be combined with Gondor Archers and Gondor Rangers. *(x400-x160-15-2) Gondor Tower Guards: The elite infantry unit of Gondor, using their long spears and Mithril helms. They are strong against archers, wich is a huge advantage. The can be combined with ''Gondor Archers and Gondor Rangers. Archery Range *(x300-xx80-15-1) '''Gondor Archers: Gondor's basic archer unit. Weaker than the ranger counterpart, but are good defensive units. They can be combined with Gondor Soldiers and Gondor Tower Gards. *(x500-x120-15-2) Gondor Rangers: The elite archer unit of Gondor. Able to cloak themselves in forest areas, allowing them to set up ambushes. They can be combined with Gondor Soldiers and Gondor Tower Guards. Stables *(x800-x240-20-1) Gondor Knights: The famous knights of Gondor are more expensive and better armoured than their Rohirrim brothers. They can be combined with Gondor Soldiers or Gondor Tower Wacht but it will lower their speed greatly. Workshop *(1200-x400-x5-1) Gondor Trebuchets: Very powerful ranged siege weapons that can attack buildings and units. Summonable *(x3EP-x160-xx-x) Elven Archers: Three battalions of five Elven Archers. *(x3EP-x140-xx-x) Rohirrim: Five battalions of five Rohirrim. *(10EP-2000-xx-x) Army of the Dead: Six battalions of sixteen Dead Men. Heroes Gandalf (6000-2000-x200-xx) One of the Istari and the master brain of the defense against Sauron. He uses his sword and his staff to either strike at enemies or kill them with magic. When EP 'Gandalf the White' is bought his magic attacks get D+100% and his abilities are two times as fast reloaded. °This ability requires the EP 'Gandalf the White'. Boromir (1400-1200-xx50-xx) Son of the Steward of Gondor and Captain of Gondor, he is a formidable swordsman. Faramir (1200-x800-xx50-30) Son of the Steward of Gondor and Captain of Gondor, he is a formidable swordsman and ranger. Pippin (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Thain of the Shire. °In the campaign only after the Lothlórien mission. Eagles (x6EP-2000-x200-xx) Two Great Eagles of Manwë can be summoned with the EP. Isengard The Isengard Army has strong infantry and archers but they are relatively expensive. They also have the relatively weak Warg Riders as cavalry. It has a broad range of Siege Weapons. Lumber Mill *(xx20-xx30-x1-1) Orc Laborers: Very weak single unit infantry are spawned very fast (when one is built the player gets four Orc Laborers for free) and can collect wood. Uruk pit *(x200-xx80-20-1) Uruk-hai: The basic infantry unit of the Isengard Army, they can be combined with Uruk Crossbows. They can be made to fight other Uruk-hai divisions for E. *(x400-xx80-30-1) Uruk Crossbows: These are strong archers that can combine with Uruk-hai and Uruk Pikemen. *(x300-xx80-20-2) Uruk Pikemen: These are Uruk-hai who are using spears in stead of swords, they can be combined with Uruk Crossbows. *(x200-x200-x4-2) Berserker: Crazy single Uruk-hai wearing no armor except a deformed helmet, they have good health and can change their scimitar for a torch that can be used to lit the explosives. Warg Pit *(x800-x300-20-1) Warg Riders: The only evil cavalry, riding not horses, but the dreaded wargs. They are not as powerful as their good counterparts but they can use howl (D+150%). Siege Works *(x400-x480-x5-1) Battering Ram: A wooden battering ram carried by six Uruk-hai. *(1000-x240-x5-1) Ballista: A ranged siege weapon that shoots a giant harpoon can attack buildings and units. It is pushed by two Uruk-hai. *(x150-x600-x4-1) Siege Ladder: Large ladder that is carried by two Uruk-hai and can be used to give foot soldiers the chance to climb up walls. *(x700-x800-x4-2) Isengard Mine: Powerful explosive is carried by two Uruk-hai must be lit by a Berserker when he is using his torch. This can blow away enemy units and buildings with devastating power. Can also be lit by the Fire Arrows ''upgrade and other projectiles and upgrades that include fire (such as ''Fire Ruble for the trebuchet and the fiery projectiles of the Mordor Catapult). Heroes Saruman (5000-1800-x180-xx) Once the leader of the Istari, he has fallen to darkness and seeks to claim the Ring for his own. Lurtz (1200-1200-xx60-40) Leader of Saruman's uruk-hai and a ruthless swordsman and archer. Balrog (20OP-4000-2000-xx) A Balrog of Morgoth with devastating power that can be summoned with OP. Mordor The Mordor Army consists of weak inexpensive ground units combined with strong expensive monsters, they have no cavalry leaving them vulnerable against archers. They have a broad range of Siege Weapons. Lumber Mill *(xx20-xx30-x1-1) Orc Laborers: Very weak single unit infantry are spawned very fast (when one is built the player gets four Orc Laborers for free) and can collect wood. Orc Pit *(xxx0-xx50-20-1) Orcs: Very weak infantry, but the are completely free and are spawned quite fast. They can combine with Orc Archers. They can be summoned faster with the 'Summon Orc' OP. They can be made to fight other Orc divisions for E. *(x300-xx50-30-1) Orc Archers: Weak archer units that can be combined with Orcs. Haradrim Palace *(x200-xx60-10-1) Haradrim Lancers: Very strong archers that come from the East and that throw spears instead of shooting arrows, making them strong against both cavalry and infantry units. *(x400-x160-15-2) Soldiers of Rhûn: Strong spear bearing units that are heavily armoured and are the best infantry of the Mordor Army. Mûmakil Pen *(2000-4000-30-1) Mûmakil: Huge elephant-like creatures that can trample enemies and destroy their buildings. They are weak against fire and when attacked multiple times with fire they will go into a panic attack and will trample their allies and enemies alike. They get war-signs on them when they become veterans. Troll Cage *(1200-2000-10-1) Mountain Troll: Huge monsters, they can pick up a tree to improve their melee attack or a rock to act as a strong ranged unit and can eat Orc's to heal themselves. When they become veterans they will change into an Attack Troll. *(1200-2000-10-2) Drummer Troll: Captain Trolls give a great bonus (A+50% / D+150% / E+300%) to all Mordor units close to them. They are slower than Mountain Trolls but have a more powerful attack, kicking and . Great Siege Works *(x800-x300-x5-1) Catapult ': Very powerful ranged siege weapons can attack buildings and units and be upgraded with fire (D+200) and can be made to shoot the heads of dead enemies, invoking fear in those who are hit. *(x400-x480-x5-1) 'Battering Ram: A wooden battering ram carried by six Orcs that is very strong against buildings. It is extremly vulnerable against fire. *(1000-2000-x5-2) Siege Tower: Huge wooden tower is pushed by two Mountain Trolls. It gives ground units the opportunity to storm enemy walls. It is extremly vulnerable against fire. *(5000-9999-50-3) Grond: An immense battering ram that is pushed by many Mountain Trolls, it is only available at Minas Tirith in the evil campaign. It has very much health and is incredibly powerful against all buildings. Camp *(5000-x800-xx-x) Tribute Cart: A troll pulling a cart to bribe the Haradrim and Rhûn forces. Only available at Near Harad in the evil campaign. Heroes Witch-king (5000-4000-200-xx) Leader of the nine and once a King of Men, he is the most dreaded servant of the Dark Lord and rides his Fell Beast. Nazgûl (3000-3000-200-xx) The once Kings of Men seduced by the Rings of Power and turned into wraiths and ride their Fell Beasts. Gollum (xx50-x200-x10-xx) Once known as Sméagol, he is completely consumed by the One Ring. Balrog (20OP-4000-2000-xx) A Balrog of Morgoth with devastating power that can be summoned with the OP. Eye of Sauron (x1OP-xxxx-xxxx-xx) The Eye of Sauron can see through all disguises and invokes fear into the enemy, can be summoned with the OP. Shelob (xxxx-5000-x400-xx) Evil in the form of a gigantic spider, she is a descendant of Ungoliant and so a relative (but much larger) to the Mirkwood Spiders. She is a terror to all who dare enter her lair in Cirith Ungol. Only available in Shelob's Lair. Frodo and Sam Heroes Frodo (x300-x300-xx40-50) Son of Drogo Baggins and nephew to Bilbo Baggins, he is The Ringbearer. °In the campaign only after the Lothlórien mission. Sam (x100-x200-xx30-x40) A friend of Frodo and eventually Mayor of the Shire. °In the campaign only after the Lothlórien mission. Lairs On the maps of The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth there are 'lairs', these are spawning points of units who are hostile to all (except with 'Big Caves' of Cave Trolls, they are allied to evil and will only begin spawning Cave Trolls when a unit comes close to the cave). The amount of spawned units is limited to a maximum, and when there are less units than the maximum, the lair will begin spawning units with a certain recharge time. *'Goblins': maximum 4 Goblin Warriors and 4 Goblin Archers. *'Wargs': maximum 2 Wargs. *'Cave Trolls (Small Cave)': maximum 1 Cave Troll. *'Cave Trolls (Big Cave)': maximum 2 or 3 Cave Trolls (depending on the map). Images Rohan 1.jpg|Legolas Sshot0010 (640x480).jpg|Elven Archers (Summoned) Sshot0027 (640x480).jpg|Army of the Dead (Summoned) 2.jpg|Rohirrim (Line Formation) 3.jpg|Rohirrim (Wedge Formation) 4.jpg|Elven Archers (Bow Mode) 5.jpg|Elven Archers (Sword Mode) 6.jpg|Rohirrim Horse Archers (Line Formation) 7.jpg|Rohirrim Horse Archers (Wedge Formation) 8.jpg|Yeoman Archers (Line Formation) 9.jpg|Yeoman Archers (Skirmish Formation) 10.jpg|Aragorn 11.jpg|Merry 12.jpg|Gimli 13.jpg|Farmers 14.jpg|Éowyn 15.jpg|Éowyn (Mounted) 16.jpg|Éomer 17.jpg|Éomer (Mounted) 18l.jpg|Théoden 19.jpg|Théoden (Mounted) 20.jpg|Ent (Summoned) Treebeardgg.jpg|Treebeard Gondor Sshot0010 (640x480).jpg|Elven Archers (Summoned) Sshot0008 (640x480).jpg|Rohirrim (Summoned) Sshot0025 (640x480).jpg|Eagles (Summoned) Sshot0027 (640x480).jpg|Army of the Dead (Summoned) Sshot0040 (640x480).jpg|Trebuchet Sshot0038 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Knights (Wedge Formation) Sshot0037 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Knights (Line Formation) Sshot0035 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Archers (Wedge Formation) Sshot0034 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Archers (Line Formation) Sshot0033 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Rangers (Skirmish Formation) Sshot0032 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Rangers (Line Formation) Sshot0030 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Tower Guard (Shield Wall Formation) Sshot0029 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Tower Guard (Line Formation) Sshot0023 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Soldiers (Block Formation) Sshot0022 (640x480).jpg|Gondor Soldiers (Line Formation) Sshot0019 (640x480).jpg|Boromir Sshot0021 (640x480).jpg|Gandalf (Mounted) Sshot0020 (640x480).jpg|Gandalf Sshot0018 (640x480).jpg|Faramir (Mounted) Sshot0017 (640x480).jpg|Faramir (Sword Mode) Sshot0016 (640x480).jpg|Faramir (Bow Mode) Sshot0015 (640x480).jpg|Pippin Isengard Isengard (18).jpg|Isengard Mine Isengard (17).jpg|Siege Ladder Isengard (16).jpg|Uruk-hai (Block Formation) Isengard (15).jpg|Uruk-hai (Loose Formation) Isengard (14).jpg|Battering Ram Isengard (13).jpg|Warg Riders (Line Formation) Isengard (12).jpg|Warg Riders (Loose Formation) Isengard (11).jpg|Berserker (Torch Mode) Isengard (10).jpg|Berserker (Sword Mode) Isengard (9).jpg|Uruk Crossbows (Wedge Formation) Isengard (8).jpg|Uruk Crossbows (Loose Formation) Isengard (7).jpg|Uruk Pikemen (Procupine Formation) Isengard (6).jpg|Uruk Pikemen (Loose Formation) Isengard (5).jpg|Saruman Isengard (4).jpg|Lurtz (Sword Mode) Isengard (3).jpg|Lurtz (Bow Mode) Isengard (2).jpg|Balrog (Summoned) Isengard (1).jpg|Ballista Mordor (24).jpg|Orc Laborer Mordor Mordor (20).jpg|Siege Tower Mordor (19).jpg|Haradrim Lancers (Wedge Formation) Mordor (18).jpg|Haradrim Lancers (Line Formation) Mordor (17).jpg|Soldiers of Rhûn (Block Formation) Mordor (16).jpg|Soldiers of Rhûn (Line Formation) Mordor (12).jpg|Orcs Mordor (11).jpg|Orc Archers Mordor (10).jpg|Battering Ram Mordor (9).jpg|Catapult Mordor (6).jpg|Gollum Mordor (7).jpg|Nazgûl Mordor (5).jpg|Witch-King Mordor (22).jpg|Mountain Troll (Stone Mode - Veteran) Mordor (1).jpg|Mountain Troll (Tree Mode - Veteran) Mordor (21).jpg|Mountain Troll (Veteran) Mordor (15).jpg|Mountain Troll (Stone Mode) Mordor (14).jpg|Mountain Troll (Tree Mode) Mordor (13).jpg|Mountain Troll Mordor (25).jpg|Drummer Troll Mordor (24).jpg|Orc Laborer Mordor (8).jpg|Mûmakil Mordor (4).jpg|Mûmakil (Veteran) Mordor (3).jpg|Eye of Sauron Mordor (23).jpg|Grond Mordor (2).jpg|Shelob Balroggg.jpg|Balrog (Summoned) bfme_he11_04.jpg|Tribute Cart Frodo and Sam Frodo and Sam (1).jpg|Frodo Frodo and Sam (2).jpg|Sam Lairs Sshot0012 (640x480).jpg|Wargs Sshot0013 (640x480).jpg|Goblins Sshot0014 (640x480).jpg|Cave Troll (Small Cave) Lair (1).jpg|Cave Troll (Big Cave) See also The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth Category:Lists Category:Non-Canon Articles Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Non-canonical Military units